Toadette's Peeing Catastrophy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Poor, innocent Toadette has a bit too much lemonade for her own sake as she feels the need to call nature. But unluckily for her, she just can't seem to find a bathroom, and worse, there's innuendos for wet imagery everywhere! Can Toadette relief herself, ya know IN THE BATHROOM, or will she ultimately embarrass herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Peeing Catastrophy  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm on a Toadette binge recently. Bear with me, people.

* * *

Toadette was drinking a lot of Lilligant's fresh lemonade as Silver The Hedgehog, Lilligant, and Whimsicott watched in awe. Toadette burped loudly as she giggled.

"Boy, that was delicious!" Toadette exclaimed, pumping her arms up and down. "I could go for another!"

Silver gawked as he waved his hands at Toadette. "Whoa, settle down, Dette! You already had fifteen glasses of lemonade?"

Toadette stuck her tongue out as she giggled. "Oh come on, Silver. One more couldn't hurt." As she prepared to ask for a sixteenth cup, Silver grabbed her by the arm, with the hedgehog heading north as Toadette screamed, wanting to stay.

Lilligant and Whimsicott looked at each other oddly as they both shrugged, continuing their lemonade stand.

Toadette struggled to pull free from Silver as the two reached their headquarters that they shared with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, both who were relaxing on the rooftop. Silver and Toadette entered, with Toadette finally pulling free from Silver.

"Dude, not cool!" Toadette exclaimed as she got angry, shaking her head as she puffed her cheeks.

Silver sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Look, I had no choice. You're going to wet yourself if you keep drinking that much."

"I most certainly will not!" Toadette retorted as she felt her stomach gurgle, her eyes widening as she gulped. "On second thought, I stand corrected." She then rushed to the bathroom, only to find that it was closed. "What the!? Are you kidding me!?"

"R.O.B.'s cleaning inside it, remember?" Silver stated as he moved his arms about. "He specifically told us not to use it."

Toadette groaned loudly as she glared at Silver, doing the pee pee dance as she held down her pink dress with both of her hands. "This is your fault! You should not have dragged me away from the lemonade stand in the first place!" She then stomped on Silver's right foot as she dashed out, rushing back to Lilligant's Lemonade Stand.

Silver screamed in pain as he held his right foot with both of his hands, with Dry Bowser and Petey rushing down the stairs.

"What's wrong? What is going on?" Dry Bowser asked, taking off his black sunglasses.

Petey mumbled in agreement as he moved his leaves all about.

Silver pointed at the open doorway with his left hand. "Toadette drank too much and now has to pee, and she's heading towards the lemonade stand!" He then turned his head to Dry Bowser and Petey. "We gotta go after her! She won't make it on her own!"

Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he folded his skeletal arms together. "I can't believe it has come to this, but…" He nodded his head as he rushed out, with Silver and Petey following as they all headed towards the southern direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was running around Seaside Hill, trying to hold in her urine as she tried not to look at any wet visuals. The water by the beach did not help her in the slightest as she squirmed about, rushing past Lilligant's Lemonade Stand. Silver, Dry Bowser, and Petey all followed Toadette, breezing by the lemonade stand.

"Wow!" Lilligant exclaimed as she spun around, feeling a bit dizzy as he closed her eyes. "Those guys are fast! Really fast!"

"Well, you'd be fast as them too if you were trying to catch Toadette." Whimsicott pointed out as she raised her right brown hand.

Toadette ran around a spiral mountain, jumping off from the top as she spun her pink pigtails about, placing her hands back down on her private area as she flew eastward. Silver tried using his green colored psychic to grab Toadette, but she was too far out of reach. Dry Bowser tossed several bones at Toadette, all of them missing as he growled.

"Damn! She's too fast!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he angrily shook his skeletal hands.

Petey mumbled as he placed his left leaf on Dry Bowser's back, reassuring him.

Silver nodded as he folded his arms together. "Yeah, I guess that's a good point." He sighed as he shook his head. "Hopefully Toadette doesn't leak herself while she's flying..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gotta pee, gotta pee..." Toadette murmured as she landed on a wooden bridge, dashing on it towards the north as she felt the urge to let out her urine. "**I gotta pee _superbad!_**"

"Toadette, wait!" Silver shouted as he dashed as fast as he could after Toadette, with Dry Bowser and Petey behind him.

Toadette didn't stop as she continued running, going right past Waluigi's Taco Stand, with Waluigi glancing up to see Toadette go right by, surprised to see that she didn't bother to buy a taco, as well as the fact that she didn't even bother to say hi.

"Wow, she didn't stop by!" Waluigi exclaimed as he placed his right hand on his face, blinking as he shook his head. "That's a first!"

Princess Daisy farted loudly, her orange shorts puffing up as Daisy laughed, wafting the smell away from her as she let out another deep pitched poot, much to Waluigi's annoyance. Silver, Dry Bowser, and Petey all ran past Waluigi's Taco Stand, ignoring Daisy's flatulence as they continued to chase Toadette.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette continued running as she headed towards the southern direction, going right by Lakithunder's Power Plant as her friends chased after her.

Lakithunder floated over Dry Bowser, moving his hands about. "Hey! Why aren't you stopping by my shocking power plant?"

Dry Bowser growled as he pushed Lakithunder out of the way. "Not now, Lakithunder. We have to get Toadette back."

"Yeah, she needs to urinate badly!" Silver commented as he briefly glanced back at Lakithunder.

Lakithunder sighed as he shook his head. "Fine. See if I care!" Lakithunder commented as he shook his head, heading back to his power plant. "I'll make more sparking puns with the customers!"

"Oh man... my poor bladder is leaking already..." Toadette admitted as she glanced down, to see a tiny bit of urine pop up on her white panties. "Oh gosh, oh darn... why me...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Toadette still had to pee, running past the Seaside Hill train station, where the train Chuffy was waiting to take any passengers to the Isle O' Hags.

"Hey, pink mushroom girl!" Old King Coal called out from the inside of Chuffy's boiler, sensing Toadette's presence. "What's the rush? Why are you running like that blue, speedy hedgehog?"

Toadette squirmed as she bounced about, nodding her head. "Oh, Mr. Chuffy! I have to go pee!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her bladder

"You have to pee?" OKC remarked as he whistled. "Wow. I have no knowledge of that, since I'm just a lump of coal, but I imagine that it feels bad."

"Oh, it does!" Toadette commented as she whimpered, shaking her head. "It's a painful feeling that you would want to get rid of! And I need a potty!" She opened her eyes as she looked up at Chuffy. "Is there a toilet on this train?"

"No! You may not expel your urine inside Chuffy!" OKC remarked in an angry tone.

Toadette groaned as she began crying. "Oh, I gotta go, boy do I gotta go!" She kept squirming in place as she took off like Sonic The Hedgehog, heading westward as she continued to hold in her pee, much to her disdain.


	6. Chapter 6

Toadette groaned as she dashed all over Seaside Hill, trying to hold in her pee as she was desperately trying to hold it in. She then bumped into King K. Rool, who was heading towards the Seaside Square battlefield for a picnic with Vector The Crocodile.

"Ey, watch where you're going, kid." K. Rool stated as he faced Toadette.

Toadette shook her head as she placed her hands down on her private, moving about. "Sorry, Mr. Rool, but I really need a potty, soon!" She exclaimed in pain, squirming.

K. Rool rubbed his chin with his right hand. "So you're having a urinating problem. You should go do it in the bushes."

"But... I don't wanna do it in the bushes!" Toadette exclaimed, whimpering as she squirmed in place.

K. Rool shrugged as he looked at Toadette. "Well then, your loss." He moved past Toadette as he continued heading northward.

Toadette's eyes began filling with tear as she felt her bladder ready to burst. "This is just not my day!" She exclaimed as she continued running.


	7. Chapter 7

Toadette left Seaside Hill and went through a warp that took her to the casino themed area that was the Neon Palace Zone. Toadette noticed the gambling areas and the background featuring playing card motifs, but she continued to try and hold in her urine as she kept on running.

"Oh, a bathroom would be nice!" Toadette exclaimed as she was running on the red and white dice-patterned floor, running past various rolling Spindels that were somehow in the area, with the block like Blokkabloks hovering in the background. As Toadette kept on running, she tripped, causing to roll down the hill and fall into the mouth...

...of a green colored, frog like Coin Coffer.

"Agh! Get me out of here!" Toadette exclaimed as she opened the Coin Coffer's mouth from inside, running out of it as she panted. "Phew... that was a bit close..." She opened her eyes as she gasped, feeling a bit damp as she screamed, placing her hands on her face. "Oh no! Not now!"

Hoping to not wet herself, Toadette took off towards the western direction, jumping over the bug like Flophoppers that tried hitting her with their legs, but missed every time.


	8. Chapter 8

Toadette was still in a desperate need to pee as she was at the Casino Park, being in another casino area as she ran past the giant poker chips, being on a giant green poker table.

"Ooh, a bathroom would be nice right about now!" Toadette exclaimed as she had her hands over her private, squirming as she shook her head. "Is there a potty here?"

Suddenly a giant toilet fell at the end of the table, with Toadette gasping in joy as she ran over towards the giant toilet. Her smile faded as she realized that the toilet was too big.

"Wait! I can't go in here! It's too large for me!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked up at the dark starry sky.

It was right at that moment that a brief, white bolt of lightning zapped the giant toilet, making it much smaller. Toadette smiled as she sat on the toilet, her eyes widening as she noticed a whole squad of Egg Pawns looking at her.

"Wait a minute! I can't pee with people watching!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head in dismay. "A private stall, please!"

A private stall then dropped on the toilet, covering her and the toilet. Toadette smiled as she prepared to take off her panties, only for the stall and toilet to disappear. Toadette blinked, glancing down to see that there was a hole leading to the abyss below. Toadette screamed as she went falling, with the Egg Pawns laughing at her unfortunate plight.


	9. Chapter 9

Toadette still had to pee as she ended up back in Seaside Hill, being near the headquarters that she shared with Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha, of which was right in the middle of Seaside Hill.

"Potty... must use!" Toadette exclaimed as she landed on the rooftop, tempted to get into the headquarters, only to find out that the way down was locked. "What!? Locked!?"

"Yes, locked." R.O.B. commented from the inside, who was doing his usual cleaning within the headquarters. "The other three went to look for you, so I took the moment to clean."

"You need to open right now!" Toadette exclaimed as she squirmed. "I gotta pee really badly!"

"Well too bad. I'm not opening up." ROB remarked as he kept on cleaning.

Toadette groaned loudly as she spun her pink pigtails, her hands still over her privates as she flew towards the eastern direction, hoping to find a bathroom in the Animal Crossing town of Edisaes.

* * *

Meanwhile, near Seaside Hill's Ocean Ruins racecourse, the previously mentioned trio that were looking for Toadette panted as they took a brief break to catch their breath.

"Man... Toadette sure knows how to run." Silver commented as he sat down on the smooth green grass, shaking his head as he placed his hands down. "Who knows where she's going to head to next..."

"Well, maybe it's just me, but I have a hunch that it's near that Animal Crossing village that's north of here," Dry Bowser commented as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right skeletal hand.

Petey grumbled in agreement as he moved his leaves about, with Dry Bowser and Silver nodding their heads in agreement as they all decided to head there to search for Toadette.


End file.
